Sisterly Love
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: Amy looks at the negative side of her and her sister's relationship. [A One Shot Fic]


Disclaimer: I don't own Matt, Amy, Stephanie or Shane  
Note: I wrote this for a writing contest long ago. I totally forgot about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy walked into the room filled with people chattering amongst each others. She had had enough with her younger sister who moved in with her a few months before she agreed to do Dark Angel. It was alright for the time being but after awhile Amy was getting annoyed. She never got what people saw in her. Amy learned from the past that she isn't the politest or greatest person.

Through her eyes she was cocky, mean, ignorant, and rude. She was always on Amy's nerves.

"Hey Amy" greeted Stephanie McMahon "glad to see you make. I was looking around for you"

"Thanks for inviting me. Congratulations once again"

"Why thank you and of course I would invite you. You are one of my brides maides" and she sat next to Amy by the bar counter "so what's new with you. We barely get to talk anymore"

"Yeah I know" and she spotted her sister talking to Matt.

"Is your sister bugging you?" she said with a smile while she looked at Amy's sister and then Amy

Amy glared at her sister "She's just acting like somebody she's not"

"Well I guess it is"

"When we were growing up all we would do is argue and fight. She would always ask to use this, ask to go everywhere with me. It was alright when she was like small because it was cute but at the age of thirteen it was annoying. I was glad that she wasn't living with us but she was always at our place attached to me"

"Amy"

"We are ten years apart. It was because of her that my dad left my mom. He had her with someone else and finally left with that somebody fourteen years later. He loved her more then me"

"Amy"

"She was ignorant, rude, cocky and when they left she started drinking, doing drugs, getting in trouble with the law, getting suspended from school. She was alright before they moved back to my dad's hometown"

"Amy"

"But now she seems to have changed into the opposite person but still the same person"

"It's called a split personality but Amy"

"Now she is doing it again. Wanting to go where I go, do what I do, borrow this, help with that" she said as she felt adrenaline through her skin.

"Okay Amy listen to me" said Stephanie laughing and smiling "You are looking at this very negatively. Ok, you make it sound like you never had fun times. I think the two of you have"

"Well yeah. We always blamed everything on George the ghost, ummmm... she would always run to me when she did something wrong and I would cover for her"

"See, not everything was bad"

"Yeah but she's acting like somebody she's not"

"Well what bugs you more? her acting like herself? or somebody she's not?"

"Well..."

"How do you if she is acting like somebody else? People do change"

"Yeah but I know for a fact that she would never change because she never has. I always saw her as being the same person"

"Amy she could still be the same person but she could of changed a bit. I see her as someone with a split personality. She could be nice but cocky at the same time but she jokes around, she's never serious. She could only be serious for like not even five minutes"

"Yeah the only time I saw her serious was when she would fight with our dad, my mom, her friends, teachers, anything that was serious issue. But after that was done with she would make jokes of it and all that."

Amy looked at her sister still talking to Matt. He pulled her in and comforted her "The past year it was like when we were young again. She made friends with my friends and she would try to hang out with us but I would make up and excuse. She made me feel bad when she ask to come with me when I was returning to Raw. She said I always leave her and exclude her in everything"

"Amy tell me something. When she moved, did you even try to keep contact with her?"

"No. She would phone me almost everyday. Then it would lessen until she stopped. Then my dad started to phone me more because he was worried about her. I don't know what he expected from me. What he did he want me to do?"

"If I told you that I was like that with Shane would you believe me?"

Amy frowned with disbelief "No"

"Well I was even though it was limited because we are different genders. I wanted to go wherever he went, get to know his friends, you know. He would take me sometimes but it changed when I hit high school. He became overprotective of me and still is to this day. He would make sure I wasn't skipping, doing drugs, drinking, making sure I was doing my homework, scaring my boyfriends. The whole brother thing" she paused and looked at Amy's sister "you are lucky Amy."

"Why am I lucky?"

"Because you have a little sister that looked up to you. I wish I had a little sister to look up to me like she does to you. I might feel the same way you do but I wouldn't look at the negative side"

"Well what's the positive side?"

"Amy no matter what it was you were always there for her. Fighting, laughing, talking, no matter what it was you were there. And she knew it. She looked up to you and tried her best not to disappoint you. She wanted to make you proud. It might have been different if you looked at it different. You might have been protective. Look over at her" said Steph as she looked over "What do you see?"

"Ummm... my little sis crying in my boyfriend's arms"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know"

"Amy you do"

She sighed "...because I told her that I wished she wasn't my sister and that she is a failure and that she was a mistake and that I was glad that she left with our dad."

"Earlier today after your big argument she talked to Shane. He came to me and asked me if I would be able to talk to you. I don't know the whole story just that you two had an argument which really made her upset."

"Well…"

"I don't want to know" She said as she raised her hand to stop Amy "But just think about this. Before she moved with your dad she was a great kid, not getting in trouble, healthy, happy. When she moved away she didn't want to lose you but you didn't bother. She felt abandon by the one person she probably idolized, looked up to. Somebody she wanted to make proud and love her and don't hold the fact that she is only your half sister. When she realized that, she was hurt at the fact you didn't bother, so she felt she didn't have to work hard anymore to make anybody proud. She didn't even care what her dad thought because it was his fault the two of you are only half sisters. The first opportunity to see you she called you. Who knows why because after all the years of no communication you would of thought she didn't even want to bother. All she wanted to do was make her big sister proud. Have her love her for who she is not whose own she is. You kept her online, got off track, and maybe even back online"

"I never saw it like that" she said a she looked down.

"When I look at her and hear how she talks about you, I know she was proud to have you as a sister no matter what you did."

"Oh my god!" She said as she wiped a tear away "My little sister" she said as she looked at over as she hugged Matt and started to walk away.

"It may be a little thing to some but to her it is a big thing. You had a big impact on her life. May be it's time to clean things up" She said as she put an arm around Amy" half sister or not, she is blood and she is your only sister."

Amy sat there for awhile thinking "thanks Steph" and she gave her a hug "your the best."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Find my little sis" And she stood up and started to make her way towards where she saw her sister go.


End file.
